


Amore, Vino e Auguri di Natale

by pet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet/pseuds/pet
Summary: Severus has plans for Hermione in The Eternal City at Christmas.





	Amore, Vino e Auguri di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> First off, huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for being a total BAMF!!! You rock, woman!!!
> 
> The title translates to "Love, Wine, and Christmas Wishes"
> 
> Anything you recognize isn't mine. I'm not JK Rowling. I make no money. ...well, not from this, anyway. I do have a job. lol
> 
> This is the info I was given for this story:
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Severus  
> Location: Rome  
> Word Prompt: Mulled Wine
> 
> I don't know what else to say, so I'll just say Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

The mugs were steaming as he brought them from the door across the hotel room to where I sat. At first, I thought he was bringing me tea, but when I noticed the subtle hint of clove and the pepper in the glass, I knew what he’d procured for us. Generally speaking, I’m against the enslavement of sentient creatures, but even I have to admit that the occasional house-elf can be useful. Besides, I’d heard that the ones here had an amazing recipe for mulled wine that I couldn’t wait to sample.

Severus looked at me with those fathomless black eyes of his and my heart leapt. He’d surprised me earlier today, Christmas Eve, gatecrashing what has become a traditional Yule gettogether at Harry and Ginny’s home. He’d apologized for being late, another surprise, and asked for me to take a walk with him. We’d been seeing each other on and off since the end of the war, but even though we’ve been together for the better part of five years, my heart raced and anxiety overtook me when I thought that he was about to propose in front of all my friends. Instead, he merely wrapped his fingers in mine and gave our goodbyes. Our hosts shared a knowing look and wished him luck.

I’m still not certain what all that was about.

We’d walked down the street aways before he pulled me close and Apparated us away. He knew I hated Side Along; I’d told him about a million times. When we’d landed and I caught my footing, I slapped him almost playfully on his arm. Sure, I was a bit angry, but though most saw him as a sardonic git, I knew how loving and giving he could be.

The Eternal City was not where I expected us to be on this particular evening. This was entirely his doing. I mean, I’d told him of my desire to get there eventually. I never expected him to act upon it. Yet here we are now, checked into a gorgeous hotel, tucked into a suite with a terrace. Our view is that of rooftops with St Peter’s Basilica visible in the distance. It’s magical.

One would think that after more than a dozen years of knowing that magic was real, something as simple as a skyline wouldn’t be as magical to me anymore. I’m a simple girl, though. After all the pain and suffering in my life, I’ve learned to appreciate the little things. A city that had essentially existed in one form or another for more than 14,000 years could  _ only _ be described as magical. This city is everything I’d dreamed it would be and more!

We’d spent time in Piazza Navona, exploring the Christmas Market, purchasing sweets, and even taking a turn on the carousel before heading to a local restaurant for dinner. Afterwards, he took me to see various Christmas trees all over Rome, my favorites being near the Spanish Steps and at Piazza Venezia. I’d wished for a camera when we came upon the Nativity scene there. Before we headed to the hotel, Severus asked me if I’d wished to attend Midnight Mass in the Vatican. I appreciated the gesture and the sentiment behind it, but I explained that I wasn’t Catholic. We discussed attending the Papal blessing the next morning in St Peter’s Square as we walked to the hotel where we would be spending the night.

Severus pulled out his wand and dimmed the lights in the room so that the only light to be had was coming from the city before us rather than the room behind us. In the distance, we could hear the hustle and bustle of the city combined with the carolers who were singing in overlapping groups. Some were on key and festive, others… Well, it was easy to tell who was attempting to stay warm via liquid means.

A bell tolled to mark the half hour, notifying us that there were a mere thirty minutes remaining until Christmas Day. Wrapping his arms around me, Severus cast a few simple charms that would keep our words and actions private. He pulled me close to his body so that I could feel his hardness pressed against the small of my back. Having already changed out of my day clothes, it took little effort for him to reach beneath my nightgown and press his fingers between my thighs.

Now I know why he put the charms up.

My knickers fall to my ankles, the sound of a zip barely audible against the sounds of the city. Before I could think, he was bending his knees and lifting my hips to find the perfect angle. Burying himself within me in a single motion, our groans joined the cacophony. He moved slowly as I perched my body on the rail, knowing that the magic would prevent me from falling.

The world moved on below us. Drunken young men were attempting to woo uninterested young ladies. Couples walked the streets, heading here and there, carrying bags, beverages, or nothing at all. Severus was languid in his ministrations. He used long, slow movements to rock my pelvis only his hand which was positioned just right. The tiny jolts of pleasure against my clit were teasing me into madness, but he was uncaring. When I tried to push back against him, he simply stilled until I relaxed. Then he would begin again.

Feeling his length inside of me was about the closest thing to perfection I could ever imagine. From the first time we came together, I knew that we were as meant to be physically as we were mentally. This time was no different. I knew that when he finally brings me to orgasm, our magic will swirl around us, bringing with it a high unlike anything I’ve ever read about.

He knows that my mind isn’t completely with him. I can tell because his movements speed up. The snapping of his hips against my backside became more pronounced, the pressure of his fingers against my clit purposeful rather than incidental. His grunts intermingle with my groans, the noises belying the intensity of the explosion to come. Severus’s left hand fell from my hip and made its way to my right breast, his right hand digging deeper into the curly hair between my legs. The pressure built, his thrusts angled deeper, and he hit that place deep inside that had me seeing stars.

His fingers gripped me tight, holding me in place through my orgasm as he sought his own. Just as I felt the fluttering and spasming inside me begin to ebb, he froze within my body and breathed his orgasm into my hair, his right hand falling from my body. We stood, joined, leaning on the railing and attempting to catch our breath. His lips found my left shoulder as the clock in the distance began to chime midnight. My eyes opened so that I could look upon him and wish him a Happy Christmas, but the words died on my tongue.

The ring was exquisite. It was exactly the sort of thing I would have picked for myself if given the opportunity. The silver band had what could only be described as an infinity symbol on either side of the round cut diamond. The symbol had small stones inlaid, but the center gem was perfection. I was certain that if I took it to a jeweler, they would be hard-pressed to find a single flaw within the stone. While the clock continued to ring the new day, Severus looked upon me and asked me to marry him. As the bells went silent, I simply whispered  _ yes _ .

There was no declaration of love, no long, thoughtful, romantic words leading up to the question. As he put the ring on my finger, we shared a smile and kissed before he fixed my sleepwear and escorted me back into the hotel room. When we realized that my knickers were still on the terrace, he volunteered to retrieve them returning with not only my under garment, but also the two glasses of now cold mulled wine. With a laugh, I flicked my wand in his direction and watched as the steam reemerged from the drinks. Severus smiled as he moved to the bed where I had taken up residence. There we sat, listening to carolers celebrate the holiday, as Severus alternated sipping his drink and kissing my temple.

‘Did Harry and Ginny know what you were planning?’

‘Yes,’ was his simple reply.

‘Did anyone else know?’

‘No. However, I know that Potter is the closest thing you have to family, so I did what any respectable wizard would have done.’

I was aghast. ‘You didn’t!’

‘I’ll have you know that he made me take a vow to never treat you the way my father treated my mum.’

I laughed, knowing that Severus didn’t have it in him to be physically abusive. I set my drink aside, took his face in my hands, and kissed him. When I deepened the kiss, I could taste the cinnamon from his mulled wine mixing with a taste that was distinctively Severus. Kissing turned into groping. Groping gave way to lovemaking, and when we awoke the next afternoon, we discovered that we’d missed the Papal blessing.

We also found two practically full glasses of cold mulled wine.

  
  



End file.
